The reason you smile
by Gozuki
Summary: one shot!::When Goku wakes up from a bad dream, a very interesting conversation is shared between him and Sanzo. ::Shounan Ai and SanzoGoku fluffiness!::


New ficcy!

Done by me and my friend _Otaku Sarri_

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!**

Otaku Sarri: Oh My God........I can't believe you made me play Sanzo....and I can't believe I just did this................. I need some aspirin........

Lirin-Chan: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Note to self...Two person RP involves many 'conversations with ones self'....get more people. "Any one wanna RP Gojyo? ::sweat drop::"

Otaku Sarri: Hell ya!!! ALL ROMANCES AND FLUFFINESS RULES ALL!!!! evil maniacal laughter

**Warnings**: Slight Sanzo/Goku shounan-Ai-fluff-n-stuff...My first one (be kind) (Also made possible by a schmaltzy RP! And Sarri...cause she's a sucker when it comes to sappy stuff! Lol) Also a song fic (Hoobastank: 'The Reason')

===============================================================

'_I want to be the reason...That your smile shows through.'_

Goku woke up with a start, his breath coming in short gasps. A thin film of sweat covered his brow, dampening his hair. Thin slivers of moon light shone through the curtained window, casting haunting shadows across the floor. Goku turned his head to glance at the still form lying on the cot opposite the room, the steady rise and fall of the darkened silhouette told the young youkai that Sanzo was still asleep.

The heretic closed his golden eyes and thanked the heavens he hadn't stirred his master. The consequences of waking Sanzo at this hour would result in a fate worse than death, something Goku dreaded more than being hit on the head with a fan.

"What's wrong?" the familiar rough voice cut through the silence. Goku jumped slightly, and once again turned to face the darkened outline of his keeper.

"D-D-Did I wake you up?" A slight tremble sounded in his voice, and Sanzo could tell that the little monkey was scared. Gritting his teeth and swallowing his pride, the monk cursed himself for ever agreeing to stay in the same room.

"....What's wrong?"

Silence.

Sanzo cursed and turned over, opening his droopy violet eyes to look at the shadowed figure of his so called 'pet'. Goku was curled up, his knees tucked up under his chin.

"Nothin'. Just a bad dream. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

".........You sure?"

The monkey didn't shift. "I'm sorry."

_I'm not a perfect person..._

Sanzo growled softly and passed his hand over his captivating violet eyes. "Screw it. What the hell is wrong?"

_There are many things I wish I didn't do._

Goku turned and looked at Sanzo. "How come – never mind."

_But I continue learning..._

Sanzo glared in the general direction of the demon. "If you want to talk to someone, go to Hakkai. He's better with you than I am."

_I never meant to do those things to you..._

Soft gold eyes reflected the moonlight. "What if I don't wanna?"

_And so I have to say before I go..._

"....Then you're stuck with me."

_That I just want you to know..._

"I'm okay with that."

_I found a reason for me..._

"...."

_To change who I used to be..._

"So, will you let me talk?"

_A reason to start over new..._

"Knock yourself out."

_And the reason is you._

Goku slid off of his bed, and padded across the floor to Sanzo's cot. "How come I never see you smile?"

_I'm sorry that I hurt you..._

The priest scoffed and turned on his side. "What do I have to smile about?"

_It's something I must live with everyday..._

"Why don't you smile?"

_And all the pain I put you through..._

".....because I don't want to."

_I wish that I could take it all away._

"But why not? Gojyo smiles, and Hakkai does all the time."

_And be the one who catches all your tears..._

"....my own reasons."

_That's why I need you to hear..._

Silence enveloped the room. A slight wind stirred the lace curtains, causing the moonlight to dance across the two figures. Goku leaned slightly over the edge of the bed, propping himself up with his elbows.

_I found a reason for me..._

"...like the sun." Sanzo murmured, flipping onto his back. His violet eyes traced the patterns the moonlight drew upon the ceiling.

_To change who I used to be..._

"What?"

_A reason to start over new..._

"You once said I was like the sun."

_And the reason is you..._

Goku cocked his head slightly. "But you are like the sun."

_And the reason is you..._

"Then you are the moon."

_And the reason is you..._

"Huh?"

_And the reason is you..._

"The sun and the moon. Heh, fitting."

_I'm not a perfect person..._

"But the sun and the moon never see each other. They just chase one another. Besides, the moon isn't as brilliant as the sun. Maybe that's why I never see you smile anymore."

_I never meant to do those things to you..._

Sanzo hid a smirk in the darkness. "But the moon reflects the sun's light."

_And so I have to say before I go..._

"But- But still!"

_That I just want you to know..._

"Feh. Listen kid, the sun can't exist without the moon. And you...you are my moon."

_I found a reason for me..._

Goku blinked his large gold eyes, trying hard to understand just what Sanzo had said. Sanzo rolled over to face the monkey; his piercing violet eyes met and held the heretic's. A slight smile spread across his features, giving him a soft look.

_To change who I used to be..._

"Hey!!! I got you to smile!" Goku grinned widely. "Yay!!!"

_A reason to start over new..._

The smile widened, and Sanzo laughed lightly. "I'm never going to let you live this down."

_And the reason is you._

"I know." A familiar boyish grin swept across the young demon's features. "So, is there any room for me? You know, just so no more bad dreams get me?"

_I found a reason to show..._

Sanzo scooted over, and the monkey jumped up onto the bed, snuggling deep under the covers. Underneath the blankets, Sanzo was barely able to make out what Goku whispered.

_A side of me..._

"I wanna be the reason you smile."

_You didn't know..._

Sanzo couldn't help but smile as he draped a protective arm over the sleeping monkey. Pulling the teen close to him, Sanzo whispered back.

_A reason for all that I do..._

"You'll always make me smile."

_And the reason is you..._

===============================================================

Alrighty....

Most credit goes to Sarri...'cause whilst _I _sat on my ass watching Aqua Teen Hunger Force...she worked her butt off thinking this shit up. (Don't you just love it?)

Anyway. R&R for us will ya? You know...be a friend?

Now...'scuse me whilst I re-stock my tissues. (I love fluff ::grin, grin:: )

_**Lirin-Chan**_

_ Otaku Sarri _

**Keep it real...**

"_They're all idiots....."_

**CAST PARTY!!!!!!**

_Sarri_: Man. Wow. Holy Cow. Sheeze. This is what you get when I'm writing at 1 in the morning. After a very interesting RP with Lirin. At her house. On the same computer.

_Lirin-chan: _::Playing a game with Goku:: WOOOO!!!! BINGO!!! BOOM BABY!!! I JUST SANK YOUR BATTLE SHIP!!!!

_Goku_: ::clueless expression:: But...We're playing connect four.

_Sanzo_: They're all idiots.....

_Sarri_: HEY! Sanzo!!! That's MY line!!! throws an empty Pepsi can at Sanzo's head YOU LEAVE MY SAYINGS ALONE!!!!!! Hey......you don't look half bad at two in the morning.......

::_Goku and Lirin-chan_:: **O.O**......She's lost it.

_Sarri_: You, Lirin, were that cause of my insanity. Making me slave away at a computer for **_HOURS_** on end...drinking Pepsi and eating noodles with powered cheese....sinks down to knees Oh, the horror of it all!!! Good thing I had Sanzo's pretty looks to keep me in my right mind.....

_Goku_ ::chucks a connect four piece at Sarri's head::

_Lirin-chan_: You're so _hopeless_...


End file.
